


【团兵】生肖神的排班表肯定有问题

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 被官方生肖设定可爱到的产物自己在家睡大觉让老婆顶班的尼特龙是屑给大家拜个早年
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【团兵】生肖神的排班表肯定有问题

生肖神是一个很辛苦的工作。

利威尔把前爪搭在地上，后退使劲绷直，屁股撅得老高，伸了一个长长的懒腰——今年的值班总算结束了，接下来要做的事情就是和阿尔敏交接班，然后回他的窝里好好地睡一觉。辛苦工作了一整年，总算又可以睡上一整个轮回了。

利威尔一边把报告往材料袋里装，一边哼着小曲：今年业绩非常不错，不枉费他日日夜夜起早贪黑。

今天是除夕夜，看着下界的人们阖家团圆，推杯换盏，热热闹闹地庆祝一年的丰厚成果，他也暗暗高兴，小曲儿哼得愈发响亮，连虎须也跟着得意地抖了起来。

利威尔叼着材料袋，身姿矫健地从在树林里穿梭，淌过小溪，跃过洼地，停在了山间一处朝南的兔子洞前——阿尔敏家就住在这里。

“喂！阿尔敏，是我，我来交班了！”

利威尔伸出前爪挠门。

“啊啊，是利威尔先生，快请进！”阿尔敏忙不迭地让出大门，把利威尔请进去。

“坐就不用坐了，我把这些材料交给你就赶紧回去休息，祝你工作顺利，哦对了，别忘了提前叫醒埃尔文，这家伙每年交班都迟到。”利威尔把袋子放在门口，转身正准备离开。

“利……利威尔先生？”阿尔敏怯生生的声音在他身后响起。

“怎么了？”

阿尔敏的脸突然变得通红。

“我……我刚才去叫埃尔文先生了，没……没叫醒……”

利威尔大吃一惊，虎目睁得溜圆：“又来？上一次他整整迟到了半年的账还没算和他清楚呢。”

阿尔敏见利威尔摩拳擦掌，赶紧劝说：“利威尔先生，我是真的没办法叫醒埃尔文先生，可不可以请您帮帮我，我只是一个小兔子，叫不醒那么大一只龙……”

“你等着，我去把他喊醒！”利威尔拍拍胸脯，“绝对不可以再让他迟到。”

去龙巢的路非常难走，越往上走越雾气重重，利威尔费了好半天劲才爬到山顶。

还没进门就听到屋里传来如雷的鼾声。

“这家伙，睡得可真沉。”利威尔暗自嘀咕，推门走进了埃尔文家。

只见埃尔文四平八稳地躺在房间中央，四肢摆成一个大字，吹出的鼻涕泡正随着呼噜声有节奏地伸缩。

利威尔试着推了推面前这条呼呼大睡的龙。

“喂埃尔文，该起床了。”

自然是没有任何反应。

利威尔后退一步，提起胸膛，深吸一口气，把肺里灌得满满的，发出一声惊天动地的虎啸：

“埃尔文!起床了！”

这下总算有了反应，只见埃尔文砸了咂嘴，把鼻涕泡吸了回去，然后翻了个身，继续酣睡。

利威尔傻眼了。阿尔敏叫不醒埃尔文也就算了，居然连他也叫不醒，这条龙是吃了太上老君的迷魂丹了吗？

利威尔气得使劲扯埃尔文的龙须。

“你这个笨蛋！快点起床啊！”

一根不行，那就两根一起拽，眼看两条细细的龙须都快被薅下来了，它们的主人居然还是毫无反应，甚至含含糊糊地说起了梦话：“不要薯条……要……要薯片……我要薯片……”

利威尔累得瘫坐在埃尔文的床下，尾巴烦躁不安地拍着地面。

怎么办，照这样下去，埃尔文铁定明年还要迟到——甚至都有旷工的可能。

古话有云，龙虎相争，必有一伤。可当了这么多年的欢喜冤家，不说别的，感情还是有的。眼下的事情利威尔没办法坐视不管，要是埃尔文因为旷工被天庭责罚，他估计比当事人还要难受。

埃尔文，你就继续睡吧，我倒要看看你要睡到什么时候才能醒来，还想吃薯片，要没有我你就等着吃玉皇大帝的板子吧。

利威尔离开了龙巢，急匆匆地下山去了。

大年初一，阿尔敏焦急地站在洞口等着利威尔。

“利威尔先生，埃尔文先生醒了吗？”看到利威尔远远地跑过来，阿尔敏迫不及待地问道。

利威尔摇了摇头：“这龙一时半会儿醒不了了。这样吧，你先去工作，我回去睡一会，你交班的时候直接去我的虎穴。”

阿尔敏一脸担忧地望着利威尔：“这样真的没问题吗利威尔先生，您就只睡一年。”

利威尔心里恨得咬牙切齿，脸上却得装出一副大义凛然的微笑：“没问题，你快去上班吧。”

生肖神的工作可不是像凡人想象得那样简单，坐在壁龛里整天吃喝等着贡品就行了，他们要定期巡视每一户人家，检查人丁，鼓励种植，还要将作奸犯科之事及时记录，稍有不慎就会失职，很辛苦的。

为了保证有充足的精力工作，生肖神们通常都是作一休十一：工作一年，休息十一年。尽管如此，还是有些神抱怨休息时间太短，以致于连年都是打着哈欠上班。

对，说的就是他，此时正在呼呼大睡的埃尔文先生。

利威尔回了虎穴就赶紧躺下，谁知他心里惦记着替埃尔文顶班的事，竟然双眼圆睁，无法入睡。等到春去秋来，秋收冬藏，就又到了上班的时候了。

阿尔敏敲开利威尔家的门时吓了一跳：利威尔形容憔悴，和之前虎虎生威的样子判若两人，眼睛底下一大圈黑眼圈，连头顶的王字都没了精神。

“利……利威尔先生？”阿尔敏关切地问道。

利威尔摆摆手，让阿尔敏赶紧去睡觉。

二月二，龙抬头。天津卫的人们一早就在三岔河口摆好了瓜果贡品，准备迎接龙王爷驾到。河岸边敲锣打鼓，鞭炮喧天，闹了一会儿，只见天边祥云袅袅，五光十色，人们赶紧指着喊道：“龙王爷来了！接龙王了！”

等祥云散去，人们定睛一看：怎么下来的是只虎啊？

利威尔趴在云上冲下面喊道：“龙王爷不来了，今年是虎年！”

“可是虎年才刚过啊？前年不是虎年？”

利威尔两只前爪抱紧令旗：“没错，前年是虎年，今年还是虎年。”

天津卫的老百姓面面相觑，总觉得这事情有点不对头。可毕竟人家生肖神都发话了，那就当今年还是虎年吧！

利威尔就这么开始了替埃尔文上班的日子。刚刚忙完了本命年又要加班，利威尔累得皮毛都没以前鲜亮了。

咬咬牙坚持到四月初，过了播种的时间就有空歇息会儿了，利威尔心想。

可没想到就在这个时候出了件大事。

黄河流域遭遇了百年难遇的旱灾，太阳狠毒地把地面都晒出了裂口，枯干的河床里铺满了鱼虾的尸体。眼看再不下雨饥荒就要来了，老百姓跪在地上整日求雨祭祀，利威尔在上面看着，心急如焚。

司掌兵器他会，抵御外侮他会，可是布雨他是真不会啊！

都怪那只整天就知道睡觉的龙！都怪埃尔文！

利威尔跌跌撞撞地跑进埃尔文的巢穴里，扑在他身上又撕又咬，急得眼泪乱飚：“埃尔文！你混蛋！你给我醒醒！再不醒就要出人命啦！”

听过虎啸，没听过虎哭，埃尔文觉得耳畔像是有什么东西抚过，一睁眼，竟然对上了利威尔啪嗒啪嗒掉泪的脸。

“啊！”埃尔文猛地坐起，差点把利威尔掀翻在地，“我迟到了！”

利威尔打得没力气了，哭得也没力气了，眼睛一闭就软绵绵地倒进埃尔文怀里。

那一年开春的旱灾到底没能造成太大的损失。求了整整三天雨之后，一日，天边突然狂风大作，乌云打西边滚滚而来，顷刻间就降下倾盆大雨。豪雨挥洒了数日，一扫干旱的恐惧。小孩子兴奋地在雨里欢呼，大人们忙不迭地端出脸盆接水，年迈的阴阳先生指着乌云里电闪雷鸣的一角：刚才我看见龙王爷过去啦。

日子就这样过去，年历换了一个又一个，人世间的时光总是显得格外漫长。等到村里的老人把印着牛的年画揭下，说着：“该请虎爷回来啦”的时候，还不知道前方等待他的竟不是虎年，而是龙年。

“牛年之后不是虎年吗？”人们冲着祥云上的埃尔文大喊。

“虎爷不来了，今年是龙年！”埃尔文冲下面的人喊道。

天津卫的老百姓面面相觑：虎爷去哪里了？

原来，利威尔在叫醒埃尔文之后就累得趴在他怀里睡着了。这一睡可不要紧，整整睡了十年都没醒来。龙巢里塞满了羽毛和干草，又暖和又舒服，利威尔睡得比在他自己家都安心，竟然忘了今夕何夕。

迎虎神的人们满脸问号地换上了接龙王的装束。

早就听说前十几年也发生过虎年之后还是虎年的怪事，没想到今年又碰上了龙年跟着牛年来的怪事。

嗐！管他呢！天上的神仙的事我们可管不着，管它是什么年呢，老百姓嘛，过好一天是一天就行了。

于是大红鞭炮又热热闹闹地放起来，人们在欢声笑语里迎接着新的一年。

利威尔还在埃尔文的床上呼呼大睡呢，看样子直到下一次交班才会醒来。

嘘，千万别吵醒他。


End file.
